El y yo en una nueva vida
by sia uchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una de las mejores amigas de Sakura Haruno, Hinata le precenta a Sakura, un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, que pasaría si Sasuke por más que intente seducirla Sakura no se anima a entregarse a él porque sigue recordando a su novio?
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA LOS DOS

CAPITULO 1: ¿SERA QUE EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ?

Sakura POV

Mucho ha cambiado desde que sasuke regresó, de un chico fío y con un solo propósito, sin que le importaran las demás personas, que decía que yo y mis amigos éramos estorbos, a una persona dulce que me entiende, se preocupa por mi, que me protege, que me hace sentir especial, que me hace creer que soy la única que le importa sin que sus ojos miren a alguien más, y…

alguien que sea así, es la persona a quien le doy mi confianza.

Él era el tipo de personas de ´´ no me interesas, ni tú, ni nadie ´´,

pero él de repente cambió, no me importaba si él quería venganza, si él quería matarme, no me importaba si él era así conmigo, yo lo amaba, y gracias a hinata, porque ella me lo presentó.

Recuerdo que fue así:

Ese día quede en verla, era de noche, me puse una blusa color azul, estaba rasgada, así que me puse una blusa debajo de tirantes color rojo, unos jeans,

y me peine con una media cola, me sentía cómoda y lista para salir, así que salí del apartamento y me dirigí a la calle. Todo mundo me chiflaba, y yo, como de costumbre,

me apené, encogí mis hombros y me puse roja, justo a tiempo, vi a Hinata, corrí a saludarla y la abrase, nos dirigimos a un café, nos sentamos y conversamos de las cosas del colegio.

- Hinata, como te va en tus calificaciones?

- creo que reprobé

- pero, tú siempre pasas tus exámenes con 10 o 9

es que, estuvo muy duro el examen de…

Hinata se quedo abobada, no sabía porque, volteé a ver y estaba un chavo de ojos azules, cabello rubio y cicatrices en las mejillas que parecían bigotes de gato, entonces le pregunte a Hinata:

- Hinata?, estas viendo a ese chico?

-¡ no !, ¡ que dices !, ¡ es solo que se me hace un poco guapo !

- Hinata, admítelo !

- de acuerdo, ¡ me encanta !

- ¡ jajaja !

- ¡ no te rías !, ¡ no es gracioso !

- oye, yo conozco a ese muchacho, es de nuestra escuela

- ¡ a, si !, es el que siempre se mete en broncas, cierto?

- ¡ si !, oye, por qué no lo saludamos?

- ¡ no !, ¡ estas loca? !, ¡ que tal que nos contesta, qué le diríamos? !

- solo le diríamos hola, qué más nos puede contestar además de hola?

- ¡ yo que se ! ¡ talvez comience con ´´ creo que las conozco´´ !

- pues mejor, no?, o talvez diría ´´ que linda es tu amiga´´ o ´´ ¿quieres salir conmigo?´´

- ¡ Sakura, olvídalo, no funcionara, deja las cosas como están !

- ¿por qué no eres atrevida?

- ablando de eso, cuándo buscas pareja?

- ay Hinata, no hay nadie que me parezca dulce y lindo al mismo tiempo

- oye, tengo a un amigo que talvez te parezca lindo, es fuerte, atractivo, amigable, serio…

- ¡Hinata, dime como se llama !

- se llama Sasuke Uchiha

- ay, olvídalo Hinata, todas las personas que han sido mis novios no me son fieles

- ¡ no, no !, ¡ Sakura, él es diferente, bueno…, las personas con las que ha estado son puras zorras

- que bien especificada, eh?

- pero, él es de forma diferente, es una buena persona, no defrauda a alguien, eso es seguro

- enserio?

- si, si quieres te lo presento

- si claro, por qué no?

- excelente, mañana lo traigo a este café a las 2:00 p m, ven arreglada como para sorprenderlo

- entiendo

- pero, no como modelo, ven cómoda, linda, a tu estilo

- OK, entonces, nos vemos mañana, ya me tengo que ir

- OK, nos vemos mañana.

Me sentía bien, por fin iba a conocer un chico que fuera buena onda conmigo, alguien con quien platicar, alguien con quien estar que no sea mujer, alguien con quien compartir mis sentimientos, talvez luego, nos mandaríamos mensajes, luego a salir, y luego a jugar el juego típico en una pareja que salen juntos, ser novios.

Llegué a mi casa, mi madre me reclamó por llegar tarde, subí las escaleras, me encerré en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama, abrasé una almohada y me puse a pensar como sería aquel chico, de acuerdo a la descripción de Hinata me lo imagine como un modelo, bueno…, no tan exagerado, me lo imaginé como alguien famoso, grité con emoción, e inmediatamente después me dormí.

Al día siguiente me sentí nerviosa, ya era tarde, eran las 12:30 p m, en 2 horas iría a mi sita, y ni siquiera sabía que ponerme, revisé mi armario, me decidí por una blusa negra de manga larga desgarrada, de bajo una blusa de tirantes color rosa, una mini falda de mezclilla de tablones que casi combinaba con toda mi ropa, unas botas, guantes negros y un lazo demasiado pequeño color rosa, me bañé, me vestí, salí de mi habitación, serré con seguro mi cuarto para que mi hermana menor no entrara, y me dirigí a la salida, pues faltaban 40 minutos para mi sita, pero ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta sin que mi hermana menor, kunoni, me hablara.

- nee-san, a donde vas?

- a salir

- por qué?

- porque tengo una sita

Sin aviso, escuche la voz de mi madre regañándome como siempre, diciéndome sermones como siempre, reclamándome, buscando una escusa para no irme.

- ¡ a dónde? !, ¡ no te puedes ir !, ¡ tienes que limpiar tu habitación !

- mamá, ya la arregle

- ¡ eso yo juzgo !

- mamá, ya me tengo que ir, puedes apurarte?

- ¡ no me apures !

- ay!

Mi madre subió a mi habitación, y mientras eso pasaba, me escapé.

-Kunoni, no le digas a mamá, OK?

Me fui en ese momento, si no me iba, mi madre me hubiera hecho perder mi sita, le pedí a Kunoni que no se lo dijera, y me largué como casi siempre.

Eran las 2:20 p m, lo único que pude observar desde la ventana, era a Hinata, vestida con una chamarra pequeña, de bajo, una blusa de manga corta color blanco, unos jeans y botas azules, y un cuerpo, pero la cabeza la tapaba el mesero, tenía tanta ansiedad por saber como era el chico de mi sita, no aguantaba los nervios, decidí acabar con todo esto y presentarme ante él. Entre al café, aún seguía sin ver a aquel chico, entonces tuve que dirigirme directamente hacia ellos, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a aquel chico, la descripción de Hinata era igualita o aún mejor de lo que había pensado, OMG, era guapísimo, creí que era uno del montón, uno cualquiera, pero, me dio un alivio que me aya equivocado, traía puesto una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un chaleco negro, pantalón de mezclilla, guantes negros y una actitud como para decir ´´¡ ay, que sexy !´´, y lo primero que me dije en mi mente era ´´¡ se cortés, saluda !´´

- Sakura, él es Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke POV

Hola, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, cabello negro azulado, alto, serio, aún que algunas cosas me hacían tener alguna sonrisa, amigable, buena persona, etc.

Mi primera reacción al ver a Sakura, me pareció hermosa , atractiva, lista, amigable, y la descripción de Hinata era cierta, mejor dicho, estuvo mal, estaba más hermosa de lo que imagine, su cabello color rosa corto, alta como yo, sus hermosos ojos jade, piel blanca, una sonrisa amigable, iré al punto, bellísima, la chica perfecta para mi, no como las zorras de mis exnovias que tenía, sabía que ella era diferente, sabía que se podía confiar en ella. Lo primero que me dije en mi mente fue, ´´¡ se amigable, debes saludar !´´, pues sabía que no se me debía ir, y si eso pasaba, tendría que buscar otra zorra con quien divertirme.

- Hola Sakura

- Hola


	2. Chapter 2

ÉL Y YO EN UNA VIDA NUEVA

Capitulo 2: no puedo comprenderlo

SAKURA POV:

Hinata después de presentarnos, me empezó a contar sobre él, yo no ponía mucha atención, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos, esos labios, como sea, la cuestión era que no podía dejar de mirarlo, reaccioné rápidamente, recordé que para poder salir con él, tenía que conocerlo, no era la única que veía a mi compañero de la cita, él también me miraba con ojos de amor, y mientras tanto, Hinata hablaba y hablaba de mi y de él, el celular de Hinata sonó, me volví a perder, pero esta vez no miraba a Sasuke, miraba a Hinata para no quedar en vergüenza.

- Bueno?

A Hinata se le escuchaba muy preocupada, no sabía con quien hablaba, pero parecía muy confiada con aquella persona.

- Si, voy para allá

Ella cortó la llamada, metió sus cosas en su bolsa, y nosotros 2 preocupados por quedarnos solos (juntos)

- Chicos, lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, se me puso un conflicto, es necesario que valla inmediatamente para allá, mientras tanto, pueden hablar de cosas que les gusten, o…, yo que se, piensen en algo, pero no se queden mudos, OK?, bye.

Entonces nos quedamos solos, me puse roja, pero por suerte, él se puso a escuchar música, tomé ese momento para leer mi libro, me sentía aliviada, pero me parecía gracioso el chico, él solo escuchaba música y hacía como que tocaba la batería y la guitarra, me supuse que él chico era uno de esas personas que escuchaban el Visual-K, y a mi igual, pero prefería disfrutar de un buen libro, en silencio, en paz, hice una comparación rápida entre amante de la música y fascinante de los libros, para mi era oficial, no iba a resultar para nada nuestra relación, luego tomé en cuenta lo que Hinata me había dicho,

"serio, guapo, etc.", después pensé, "yo soy igual que él, bueno…, mas o menos, pero de que éramos parecidos, en una escala del 1 al 10, éramos entre 8 y 9", volví a comparar y no resultó tan mal que digamos. Quería hablar con él pero no podía, los nervios me ganaban, y justo cuando iba a hablar él me habló.

- Que lees?

- nada, yo…

Él me quitó el libro antes de que yo terminara, eso creo que no lo puedo soportar en un chico, (las ansias de saber que hago, que leo, que veo, que pienso). Él empezó a revisar mi lectura y yo tenía ganas de arrebatárselo, pero, como era la primera cita, no lo hice, que tal si teníamos un futuro y se arruina con tremenda grosería.

- Así que lees ´´El primer amor´´

- bueno…, yo…, a mí me parece buena novela -dije apenada

- a mí me parece aburrida

- entonces, ¿que clase de libros o novelas lees?

- no lo se, casi no leo, pero si leo, creo que sería… ciencia ficción

- pues yo no leo eso, prefiero leer pacíficamente mi libro, entrégamelo

- ven por él

Esto era el colmo, parecía que me estaba retando, con una sonrisita de burla, no lo soportaba, pero yo no me iba a bajar a su nivel, tan solo iba a recuperar mi libro, cuando iba por él, me tuve que hincar en el sillón, pues lo estaba alejando de mi, pero, él me tomó de la cintura y me sentó junto a él.

- he notado que tienes un poco de frío

Era cierto, tenía un poco de frío, pero no era como para que me abrazara, puso mi cabeza junto a su pecho, era cálido, nada más había sentido eso cuando mi exnovio me abrazaba, sentía el latir de su corazón, latía con calma, por dentro de mi una enorme nube negra sobre mi, no podía creerlo, era la primera cita y ya me estaba abrazando, nadie nunca me había hecho eso, mientras tanto, por fuera, me sentía totalmente apenada, como él vio que no hacía ningún movimiento, coloco uno de sus audífonos en mi oreja, era música tranquila, como para una de esas noches con tu novio, pero la tranquilidad no duró para siempre, de repente, un enorme sonido tumbó mi oreja, era tipo música metalera, grité, y él se empezó a reír de mí.

- al parecer no te gusta la música metalera –dijo entre risas

- no!!!!, pero al parecer a ti si

- no, realmente no, esta canción me la pasó un amigo, no me gusta mucho ese tipo de canciones

- oye, espera un segundo, yo vine hasta tu lugar para que me devolvieras mi libro, lo cual no has hecho.

- ¿qué es más importante, tu libro, o yo? –dijo con cara burlona

- déjame pensar..., mi libro!!!

- no, no es cierto, no te lo voy a devolver hasta que aceptes que te lleve a tu casa, y que te lleve hasta la noche.

-no!, no haré eso!!, mi madre se molesta muy fácilmente conmigo!!

- no te daré tu libro hasta que aceptes.

- OK, OK!!!, pero devuélvemelo ya!!!

tú siempre consigues lo que quieres, cierto?

- si

- ya me di cuenta!

- me da igual, me aburro, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- terminar de leer el libro que me acabas de devolver

- no puedes pensar en otra cosa más que leer ese libro?

- si me lo hubieras dado desde antes, ya habría terminado el capítulo, pero como no es así…

- no me sermonees, el pasado es pasado, me aburro, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- no lo sé, tomar café?

- eso aburre, intenta algo más divertido

- pareces niño pequeño, por qué tú no inventas algo?

- soy de mente no bastante abierta, y si va a ser así entonces ayúdame.

- pues podríamos…

- tengo una idea

- cuál?

- podemos salir a algún lado

- no te entiendo, a qué te refieres?

- podemos ir a…

- si piensas que voy a ir a bailar o ir a tu casa, no cuentes conmigo

- no, yo pensé que podíamos ir al cine

- no, yo no puedo, solo me dejan ir una vez por semana

- entonces, al parque?

- me da igual, siempre y cuando pueda leer mi libro.

Que estaba pensando?, ir yo…con él?, y no se porque dije si, aveces me siento tan débil como para aceptar otra invitación después de lo que me hicieron hace tiempo. Ya estábamos en el parque, me sentía apenada y por lo tanto no tenía ganas de hablar, en ese momento la paz invadía mi interior, ya que yo no tenía tema de conversación….. PERO CLARO QUE SASUKE ARRUINARÍA ESE MARAVILLOSO SILENCIO!!!

- entonces…

- a perdón, dijiste algo?

- qué es lo que estabas pensando?

- por qué lo preguntas?

- es que yo veo que estas muy pensativa, y quiero saber si piensas cosas eróticas

Que?!!!, como se atreve a decirme eso?!!!, y a él que le incumbe lo que pienso?!!!!, quería destrozarlo, matarlo y …y… algo que tenga que ver con matar!!.

- no tengo porque decirte lo que pienso

- entonces si estas pensando eso?- dijo entre risas

- no, solamente no te incumbe lo que pienso.

En ese momento, él me abrazo y hablaba mientras lo hacía.

- no tienes que ser tan dura, tan sólo quería platicar contigo- dijo sentimentalmente

Era increíble, primero trata de hacerme enfurecer y luego cambia su forma de hablar en una forma sentimental, me hacía sentir que no debo enojarme con él.

- y…, quien es tu exnovio?

OK, eso fue muy personal, hasta creía que le iba a decir, pero no debía ser grosera con él.

- a…, esten…, para qué quieres saber?

- sólo pregunto

- bien, se…llama…Sai

- así?, y por qué terminaron?

- él veía a alguien a mis espaldas

- hizo mal

- perdón?

- él no debió hacerte eso, no esta apreciando a una gema como tú- dijo serio

- pero…yo…

- yo no voy a desperdiciar una gema como tú

- yo…

Sasuke me miró fijamente, me tomó de los hombros, me abrazó y me besó, jamás había sentido algo así, sus labios rozaban los míos, me acercaba a su cuerpo cada vez más, y gozaba de lo que hacía, y me da pena admitirlo, yo también gozaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO 2, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3.**_

_**OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE**__**. ^.^**_

………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Él y yo en una nueva vida

Capitulo 3:

SASUKE POV.

No podía resistirme a sus labios, no podía resistirme a sus ojos color jade, no podía resistir la tentación de besarla, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, nunca había besado a alguien tan a la ligera, se veía tan inocente, me agradó su forma de hablar, además era ovio que me veía raro, me veía con ojos de amor, con ojos de impacto por ver a alguien como yo, no como Karin, Sunshinne o Kimiko (exnovias), ella era diferente, me hacía sentir extraño, nunca imaginé que realmente me enamorara a primera vista, pero, la paz entre sus labios y los míos no duró mucho tiempo, alguien nos estaba observando, alguien que de seguro conocía a Sakura, pues se quedó viéndonos por un tiempo.

- Sakura?- dijo con un poco de molestia

- Sai?- dijo un poco sorprendida

De repente me sentí un poco confundido, era él?, era el exnovio de Sakura?, tenía que aclarar mis dudas en ese momento, sino él me podía quitar ese momento tan perfecto.

- quien es él?- dije con un tono de confusión

- a…, él… es…Sai, nadie importante- dijo con seriedad, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él

- nadie importante?, quien es el que estuvo contigo para apoyarte?- dijo como si estuviera en lo cierto

- la única persona que estuvo conmigo fue Hinata, tú ya no existes en mi vida y tampoco exististe.-dijo seria

Sai la agarró de la mano y la jaló, en eso sentí que debía actuar rápido, pues sabía que iba a lastimar a Sakura.

-tú bienes conmigo!- dijo enojado.

-ella no va a ninguna parte-dije agarrando la muñeca de Sakura y jalándola

- si?, y quien me lo va a impedir?- dijo retando

- yo, sabías que es de poco hombre decidir por una mujer?,- dije defendiéndola

- y a ti que te importa lo que Sakura y yo tenemos?- dijo molesto

- suéltame!, no me voy a ir contigo, porque ya no me importas, eres un estupido, un idiota que no vale nada!-dijo gritándole.

De repente se oyó un grito diciendo el nombre de "Sai", devía ser la novia de el muchacho que mencionó Sakura.

- tienes suerte de que me esten llamando, pero volveré por ti, no te sientas confiada-dijo serio.

Cuando se fue, Sakura soltó un suspiro, e inmediatamente después se desmayó, le revisé su frente y estaba ardiendo.

- Sakura!, Sakura!, no te desmayes!- dije con fuerza

No tenía más opción que llevarla al hospital, le llamé a Hinata, necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola?

- Hinata!

- Sasuke?, te ocurre algo?, estas muy alterado

- Sakura se desmayó y necesito que me ayudes a llevarla al hospital!

- voy para allá!

Llegó pero no sola, trajo a su primo, para que nos llevara lo más rápido posible, al llegar la llevamos a urgencias, no nos dejaron pasar pero eso me dio tiempo para aclarar cosas que me convienen.

-Hinata, tu sabías algo de esto?

- pues…si…creo que si

- habla- dije serio

- es que ella desde que era una niña sufría del corazón, no podía agitarse, sino pasaría de nuevo, hubo un tiempo en que ella pudo recuperarse debido a que no tubo ninguna pelea, pero parece que volvió a suceder. Dime exactamente lo que pasó

-pues, solamente apareció una persona que reconoció a Sakura, creo que se llamaba Sai, luego de una pequeña pelea, él se fue, justo después de eso, ella se desmayó

-Sai?, que yo recuerde, Sai era el novio de Sakura

-que pasó entre ellos?

-bueno, ellos eran muy felices juntos, se le podría llamar la pareja perfecta, pero…

-pero que?

-pero…, desde lo que pasó, dejaron de ser novios y también amigos, me compadezco de ella.

-por qué?, que pasó?

-él veía a otra persona a sus espaldas, no se como pudo engañarla, estaban tan enamorados.

-pero el amor siempre falla al final, afortunadamente yo voy a ayudarla

-que?

-Hinata, creo que ella ya se buscó a alguien a quien adorar y quien buscar en las noches para salir

-que dices?

-que estoy dispuesto a que confíe en mi, yo no voy a decepcionarla, quiero que confíe en mi, y luego, no se, talvez lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos-dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-bien, pero, tienes que prometerlo

-prometer que?

-prometer que no le harás lo mismo que Sai, no soporto verla llorar y deprimida, sobre todo cuando su corazón esta así, si a ella le llega a pasar algo, no perdonaría al que le hizo semejante cosa

Me giré, pero antes tenía que quedarle claro a Hinata mi punto -no te preocupes, no le haría algo que la lastimara, avísame cuando pueda visitarla en el hospital – dije y me retiré.

Sakura POV

No recuerdo lo que sucedió exactamente, solo recuerdo el dulce beso de Sasuke, una cara que me pareció conocida, y un dolor horrible en mi pecho, pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿por qué me desmayé?, tantas preguntas pasan por mi cabeza y no se las respuestas. Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era la puerta que tocaba, lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un "adelante", sin más palabras, alguien abrió la puerta, y , ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué hace él aquí?.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA, ES QUE TENÍA COSAS QUE HACER Y TUVE PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN, JEJE, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR, Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, HACEN QUE ME INSPIRA MUCHO MÁS, JEJE, BUENO, NO SE CUANDO EXACTAMENTE VALLA A SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO LO VERAN PRONTO, LO PROMETO, BUENO, SE CUIDAN, BYE**_

ATTE: _**SIA UCHIHA**_


	4. Chapter 4

Él y yo en una nueva vida

Capitulo 4: Conociendo a una nueva enemiga

Sakura POV

No recuerdo lo que sucedió exactamente, solo recuerdo el dulce beso de Sasuke, una cara que me pareció conocida, y un dolor horrible en mi pecho, pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿por qué me desmayé?, tantas preguntas pasan por mi cabeza y no se las respuestas. Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era la puerta que tocaba, lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un "adelante", sin más palabras, alguien abrió la puerta, y , ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué hace él aquí?. No, no es Sasuke…Sasuke no tiene el pelo largo…..

- hola Saku- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa que no se notaba mucho….pero era claro que estaba feliz de verme

- Itachi? Qué haces aquí?-pregunté extrañada de su visita

- me dijeron que te enfermaste…o lastimaste?…. algo así, no recuerdo- dijo él….pero…..qué era eso?...venía acompañado de una chica…..eso era raro de él,…..ya se que es mujeriego pero…..normalmente se ocupa de ellas sin involucrar a familiares y amigos….quién será aquella persona?

- me siento bien….enserio- dije con una sonrisa-pero….

- ah?...a si…Saku…..ella es Tomollo- dijo agarrándola de la mano- Tomollo…..ella es Sakura…una amiga- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

-Hola- dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa que al parecer decía que le había caído bien- como estas?- era de pelo negro con brillo...tenía una hermosa cara que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos azabaches…un momento…..¿ojos azabaches?...esos ojos ya los había visto….no había olvidado a aquella persona tan amable que me había traído al hospital….y su cara era muy parecida al de aquella chica….serán parientes?

- Hola, me siento mejor, Gracias-Dije sin aparentar sospecha y una sonrisa

- Tomollo, quedate con Sakura…enseguida vuelvo, si?- dijo Itachi saliendo de la recamara

- y bien saku…que relación tienes con Itachi?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hiso que me sintiera acorralada como cuando Sasuke hablaba

-qué? No…no es lo que tú piensas….solo somos amigos..enserio- dije agitando las manos enfrente de mi cara para aclarar que yo no tenía nada que ver con él más que solo una amistad

- hablas enserio, verdad?- dijo seria

- si….lo único que quiero de él es su amistad…solo eso- dije algo nerviosa por la cara que me daba….por dios, se parecía mucho a Sasuke!, era increíble el parentesco….los ojos…la mirada…el carácter…y lo demás tendría que averiguarlo conociéndola más.

- bueno..eso hará más fácil que me hagas caso- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona de nuevo…me ericé por dentro….su mirada me había dejado en intriga

-que te haga caso? Pero a qué?- dije para que soltara de una vez lo que quería….su mirada se cambió a seria y me asustó un poco.

-aléjate de él- dijo sin problemas y sin cambiar su seriedad

-Perdón?- dije con cara de "no entiendo"….forsó su mirada como molesta y fulminándome….lo que hizo que me asustara por dentro y fuera y que cambiara mi expresión un poco

- QUE TE ALEGES DE ÉL!- OK primero era muy tierna y dulce….luego seria….y al final muy grosera y desafiante…cada vez me extrañaba su comportamiento…era como si ese rostro ya lo hubiera visto…..me recordaba tanto a Sasuke pero en físico porque ciertamente ese carácter no lo había visto en él y menos creo verlo….bueno….solo llevaba un día conociéndolo…así que no debo juzgarlo antes de conocerlo bien…..pero no creo que sea así conmigo.

- pero…yo ya dije que solo éramos amigos- dije con una mirada de espanto al ver su reacción…

- NO ME INTERESA! NO ME LO VAZ A QUITAR, ME HE DESHECHO DE LAS OTRAS Y PUEDO HACERLO CONTIGO- con razón Itachi no pasaba más de 3 días con una de ellas….aunque no sabía que fuera por causa de aquella chica….bueno…mejor la llamo por su nombre, yo creía que Tomollo era una persona simpática, me resultaba creíble que Itachi se halla hecho amiga de alguien como ella, pero…ahora que ya la medio conozco por el carácter no se si Itachi estaba ebrio o soñando cuando le pidió que fuera su amiga, o saliera con él o hasta quizás novia.

En ese momento Itachi entro, Tomollo ya estaba sentada con su sonrisa de niña buena y riéndose un poco, era increíble….su carácter volvió a cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo antes de que Itachi entrara, era obvio que sabía cuando estaba cerca su presencia.

-Veo que se llevan bien- dijo él con una sonrisa de lado

- si, ella es muy linda y tierna-no me sentía cómoda con la situación por ver a Tomollo fingiendo ser un ángel cuando no lo era -deveríamos estar más tiempo juntas, no crees Saku?, oh perdón…no te molesta que te llame Saku, verdad?

- no….esta bien…me gusta más que me llamen así- y era cierto….no me gustaba que me dijeran Sakura…sonaba como si no tuviera confianza hacia una persona…definitivamente no me agradaba que ella me llamara así….pero tenía que ser amable con ella para que no perdiera a mi amigo….así que tendría que soportar que me llamara así por los momentos que me viera mientras Itachi estuviera cerca de nosotras juntas.

- bien, Itachi, creo que debemos irnos para que descanse- dijo la pelinegra hacia Itachi

- si…..Saku, nos vemos, ojalá que te mejores- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-gracias, adiós- dije con mi cara feliz la cual era fingida

No pude evitar leer los labios de Tomollo pronunciando un "quedas advertida" y una sonrisa de lado cuando salía, apenas salieron di un suspiro mientras me recargaba en la pared de mi recamara, me sentía aliviada de que se halla ido y al mismo tiempo enojada por haberme tratado así, cómo Itachi se buscó alguien así para ser algo en su vida y cómo es que lograba hacer su actuación tan perfecta para que Itachi no descubra que esta loca?

En ese momento, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos tocando la puerta, solo pudo salir de mi boca un "pase" después de haberme tapado con la sabana de mi cama y acomodándome en esta, alguien abrió la puerta pero no podía ver su rostro, aún no había entrado, una cabeza se asomó por la puerta y en ese momento sabía que era Hinata por su cabello de un extraño color azulado con un poco de negro, lo reconocería donde sea.

- Saku-chan?, estas despierta?

- no creo poder dormir después de lo que pasó- dije masajeando mi frente por el poco dolor de cabeza que tenía

Me dispuse a contárselo todo con tal de que me hiciera sentir mejor, y si, fue un poco grosera diciendo cosas indebidas que me hicieron reír.

- saku-chan, vete preparando…..pasado mañana vas a salir con Sasuke!-dijo feliz guiñándome el ojo

- QUE?- dije levantándome de la cama sonrojada y temblando mientras estaba sorprendida- CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO DE NUEVO? SABES QUE PASÉ LA COSA MÁS VERGONZOSA QUE ME HA PASADO? Bueno….si no hablo de toda mi vida….pero TIENES QUE ACEPTAR QUE FUE VERGONZOSO!

- relájate Saku, solo vas a hablar con él, dijo que no había pasado nada…..solo fue algo medico y no tiene que ser vergonzoso….y yo como amiga te lo digo…..enserio, vete preparando si? Mañana que salgas de el hospital te diré la hora, ok?

- ok-dije resignada, ya no podía hacer nada, y si le cancelaba a Sasuke me iba a dejar en más vergüenza….además quería agradecerle que me halla llevado al hospital, fue muy tierno de su parte.

Hinata POV

Había salido de el cuarto de Sakura para que descansara, al salir de esta, Sasuke estaba esperándome recargado al lado de la puerta no me molesté con él por haberme espiado era común que quisiera saber que pasó con ella.

- y? que dijo?- dijo serio como siempre

- al principio estaba molesta conmigo por dejarla en más vergüenza frente a ti…pero…luego la convencí de que salieran- dije feliz

-exelente- solo dijo aquella palabra y se dirigió hacia la salida

- Sasuke? Así te vas de la nada sin decir adiós?- dije algo enojada

- a, si, perdón- se volvió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no me enojaba que hiciera eso, de hecho me parecía tierno viniendo de él, si él era tierno conmigo dándome un beso en la mejilla, no me imagino como va a ser con Sakura.

Sasuke POV

Ahora ya me sentía un poco mejor al saber como se sentía Sakura, era un alivio que no le sucediera nada, apenas salí me encontré con 2 rostros conocidos, el mismo par de ojos azabache multiplicados por 2, la misma mirada desafiante solo en una de las personas y en la otra una sonrisa de lado. Ya sabía quienes eran.

- Itachi…Tomollo, que hacen aquí?- dije sin cambiar mi tono serio para parecer no intimidado.

- Sasuke, no sabía que te preocupabas por las personas- dijo Itachi con voz burlona

- no es de tu incumbencia mis asuntos- dije fulminándolo con la mirada

- tienes que ser grosero con tu hermano mayor?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz

- no me molestes- dije con voz firme pero seria

- Sasuke- dijo Tomollo abrazándome-que bueno es volver a verte, hace tanto que no te veo-agregó algo de sarcasmo para molestarme- cómo has estado?

- Itachi, que hace Tomollo aquí, sabes bien que no me gusta verla-dije con seriedad y enojo

- y POR ESO MISMO la traje conmigo- dijo él resaltando las palabras "por eso mismo" y dando una risa de victoria hacia mi

- Sasuke, no tienes que tratarme así, solo quería verte y me desprecias, lo cual me gusta porque significa que te importo muy poco al igual que yo hacia ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, se puso a mis espaldas y hablo como si no me importara mucho lo que decía lo cual era cierto-solo bromeo, me agrada verte siempre que puedo.

- como si me importara-dije alejándome lo más que podía de ellos, siempre me hacían sufrir de alguna forma, pero no me importaba porque siempre que lo hacían yo me vengaba de la forma más vergonzosa que podía.

- siempre tan serio, nunca va a cambiar-dijo refiriéndose a Itachi, pero bien sabía que yo lo oiría y no le importó lo que pensará para decirlo-y tú sigues siendo un mujeriego, no deves tratar así a las chicas

- Exageras, a ellas ni les importa que ande con 2 a la vez, con el simple hecho de estar conmigo les basta-dijo este con una mirada de "tengo razón y tú no" lo que me hizo reír a lo lejos, al parecer Itachi estaba ciego al no ver que le gustaba a Tomollo, a ella le dolió bastante su comentario, y se dispuso a irse al escuchar las palabras frías de el tonto de mi hermano-a dónde vas? Íbamos a ir a comer, no recuerdas?

- no me interesa, eres muy malo con las chicas que les gustas- dijo fríamente al igual que Itachi al principio, pero yo sabía que si Itachi dijera algo para consolarla, ella iba a terminar cediendo a sus "encantos" como a todas las chicas que se los hacía, pero no era el único que tenía "encantos", sabía que le había gustado a Sakura desde el primer momento en que me vio y a mi ella, con su forma de ser, no era como las otras chicas que siempre me acosaban de mil formas solo para hacerme creer que eran especiales, yo sabía que no lo eran y ellas también lo sabían, no lo negaban y por eso me hacían caricias tan tontas que me cansaba de las mismas. Itachi se acercó a Tomollo y la abrazó.

- estás molesta conmigo?- dijo con un tono serio para hipnotizarla con su voz-no era mi intención lastimarte con mi frialdad, lo lamento- si, sus "encantos" eran mágicos, ponía a cualquier chica en las nubes, era extraño, pero funcionaba.

- no las trates así, no es su culpa perderse en tu amabilidad- dijo esta con tal de hacer sentir a Itachi más obligado, no le importaba mucho lo que las otras chicas sintieran cuando las amensaba con tal de tener a Itachi más cerca, y si las lastimaba, mejor para ella, porque sabía que se alejarían de él para que no salgan dañadas, definitivamente Itachi era un Idiota al no ver como Tomollo se le acercaba, miraba, abrazaba, etc. pero era un idiota con suerte al tener tantas chicas a su alrededor, aunque yo tenía más que él, por ser sincero y no un mentiroso con mis sentimientos.

- OK, trataré de no decirlo enfrente de ellas y trataré de no tratarlas con odio, pero si vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, definitivamente era un gran actor al igual que Tomollo para decir eso, siempre terminaba mintiendo, o simplemente cruzaba los dedos para que no le fregaran cuando le reclamarán de haber roto su promesa.

- bien, vamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa de su parte

- pero tu pagas- dijo él recibiendo un golpe de esta en nombre de las palabras no.-OK yo pago…..pero tu das la propina- dijo él con su sonrisa burlona.

- no te soporto Uchiha- dijo con tono de voz intermedia y una sonrisa de lado

- Tampoco te soporto pequeña baka- dijo él mientras se reía y se iban caminando

Hola!

Se que les mentí con lo de que lo subiría pronto, pero en recompensa de eso, les puse el capitulo más largo.

Les voy a pedir un gran favor, déjenme un review donde me digan ideas para el fic, es importante que me dejen comentarios e ideas para la historia, si no lo hacen, me voy tardando más en hacer el capitulo por falta de inspiración, les pido que me hagan el favor, además, todas las personas que leen este fic y todos los otros fics de sasusaku es porque queremos ver juntos a esta pareja, y si me dan ideas románticas va a ser más fácil que se junten, claro, en el fic.

Gracias por los comentarios de la vez pasada, si me dan ideas les diré que haré con ellas y si las encajo en la historia o no, se los diré en el capitulo 5, ^^ de nuevo GRACIAS por los comentarios, y me despido.

ATTE: Sia Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenía ideas para el siguiente capi, gomenasai, pero aquí esta la siguiente parte, disfrutenlo ^^**

…

**Él y yo en una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 5: alguien enamorado?, un nuevo problema**

Sakura POV:

Después de que Hinata se fue, me ordenaron dormir, cosa que no podía hacer después de la sorpresa de mi amiga al saber que iba a salir con él otra vez, eso me dejaba pensando en muchas cosas, la mayoría en cómo es que voy a hablar con él si cada vez que lo veo me mira con esos ojos?, pero bueno, ya me tenía claro que tenía que descansar mi mente, así que me decidí a dormir un poco, pero alguien interrumpió mi concentración, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta con mucha lentitud, haciendo que rechinara la puerta, no me asusté, porque de niña siempre era asustada por mis primos, y eso algún día debía cambiar, la puerta seguía rechinando haciendo ese ruido tan odioso que me erizaba, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba, suspiré muy profundo, y acabar con esto ya.

-deja de hacer tanto ruido y pasa de una vez, madre-dije con el seño un poco fruncido

-perdón, creí que ya estabas dormida-dijo un poco sería pero tranquila

-me dispuse a hacerlo hasta que llegaste, por que tan tarde tu visita?

-no quería interrumpir a tus otras visitas, cómo te sientes?-dijo seria y no tan impresionada, pues he pasado una gran parte de mi vida en un hospital, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que yo esté allí

-un poco mejor, no me quejo tanto como antes- dije seria

-me alegro cariño, te importa si te hago compañía hasta que te duermas?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no hay problema, siéntate, dime, cómo has estado y cómo van las cosas en casa?

-pues tengo algo que decirte-dijo mientras se sentaba y no quitaba esa sonrisa en su rostro-conocí a alguien por Internet, es muy lindo y….

-espera un momento-dije para que pueda entender la situación, es que ella, cuando yo era niña, me decía que el Internet era malo, porque hay personas que te dicen cosas y te engañan para ganarse tu confianza y de repente te lastiman secuestrándote o algo por el estilo, y ahora ella me esta diciendo que hablo con alguien por el Internet, es una persona que no conoce, ella se cree ese cuento de que puede que no sea mala persona, y se contradice?-me estas diciendo que platicaste con alguien en el Internet, es alguien que NO conoces, y te crees que es bueno cuando NO lo conoces personalmente?

-no he terminado, Sakura, me permites?-dijo seria

-te escucho-dije seria

-bien, resulta que es el padre soltero de una de tus compañeras de escuela, y pensé que la conocías, por eso no me pareció mala persona y….-de nuevo me perecía momento de interrumpir y lo hice

-espera, cómo sabes que no te esta mintiendo?-dije con un tono de "o sea te estas contradiciendo! Enfocate en lo que dices!", lo que me hizo reír dentro de mi al pensar que ella esta siendo victima de nuevo por sus pensamientos

-ya te dije que me dejes terminar-dijo seria, como si ella tuviera la razón y yo no, como si realmente se pudiera creer en las palabras de ese tipo que se hacía pasar por persona buena, y no tuve otra opción que escuchar lo que ella decía para no molestarla, yo solo pude asentir para que continuara, lo que si hizo

-como decía, él es el padre de una de tus compañeras, va en tu misma escuela y mismo grado, y pensé "por que no? Podría invitar a salir a él y a su hija y me acompañaría Sakura para no estar tan nerviosa", le dije que íbamos a salir los cuatro, quedamos en salir pasado mañana, me retiré de esa página y luego de eso, recibí la llamada de el hospital por ti, me decidí por venir hoy porque me preocupé por ti, y bueno, ese no es el tema, dime, estas ocupada para ir pasado mañana a la sita?-dijo con una sonrisa más grande en el rostro

-no se, no recuerdo nada que tenga que hacer, OK, iré a tu sita porque es importante para ti, pero no para mi, OK?, no te desanimes si algo de improvisto pasa, si?- dije porque sabía que tenía planes para salir con alguien, pero no recordaba con quien, y como es importante para mi mamá no estar sola, pues tenía que hacerlo, por mi, yo puedo quedarme sola, pero ella tiene que cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mi, así que comprendo que no quiera cuidarnos sola y sin ayuda.

-arigato hija, enserio te lo agradezco-hizo una pausa-ya tengo que irme, descansa, si?-dijo con una sornira pequeña

-si-dije seria porque realmente no me interesaba dormir por recordar a aquella persona con quien tenía esa sita, bueno, no es extraño que se me olviden las cosas, casi siempre me pasa, pero no le doy tanta importancia.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me perdí en los sueños, al siguiente día abrí los ojos con dificultad por los rayos del sol, y me encuentro a Ino gritando por levantarme mientras Hinata trataba de calmarla, me asuste un poco, pero solo lo demostré con la mirada, de inmediato me acomodé en la cama para estar frente a ellas, tenía que saber cómo es que lograron entrar así de fácil sin que me despierte? Y más aún! Cómo no lograron despertarme con todos esos gritos provenientes de ellas dos?

-wow, es una gran forma de despertarme en las mañanas-dije burlonamente pero sin quitar mi tono serio

-gomenasai Saku-chan pero, Ino no dejaba de gritar para que despertaras y le contaras el pequeño show con Sasuke

-ay no sigas con eso, ya me duele la cabeza de tantos pensamientos-dije frotando mis sienes

-ay frentona, solo te pedía que me contaras! No me puedes hacer ese pequeño favor?

-no-dije seria para no dejarme derrotar

-bueno, si vine aquí es para ver como sigues y para decirte la hora de la sita-dijo la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-a que te refieres?-dije seria al recordar que tenía una sita con alguien y ya había hecho planes con mi madre para ir a su sita

-pues de la sita que tienes con Sasuke Saku! Dijimos que ibas a ir, recuerdas?-contras! Lo había olvidado! Tenía una sita con Sasuke y no voy a poder ir por ir a la de mi madre!

-sabes que Hinata?, no voy a poder ir a la sita de Sasuke-dije un poco con lastima

-de que hablas? Dijiste que ibas a ir-dijo con un tono de "extraño viniendo de ti"

-si, lo se, pero se me vino un improvisto, enserio lo siento, pero promete que le dirás a Sasuke que no voy a poder ir, OK?

-no, no se lo diré porque vas a ir quieras o no-dijo la ojiperla con un tono dominante

-Hinata hablo encerio, no puedo ir, promete que le dirás

-pero…

-nada de peros, dile que lo lamento, que no es mi intención dejarlo plantado, dile que me surgió un improvisto, cosa que si es cierto, OK?-dije con seriedad

-OK-dijo resignada y un poco molesta

-prometes que se lo dirás?-dije con el mismo tono

-si, ya entendí-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y cruzando los dedos, cosa que yo no noté-bueno, ya tenemos que irnos.

-que? Pero ni siquiera me contaron lo de Sasuke!-dijo Ino

-lo siento Ino, no hay nada que contar, fue un accidente medico y nada más-dije con mi tono normal

-bueno Saku, ya nos vamos, descansa-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-nos vemos luego-en ese momento Hinata jaló del brazo a Ino y rápidamente, quedé sola, lo que me hizo pensar "que extrañas son mis amigas"

Hinata POV

Inmediatamente cuando salimos, no pude detener las ansias de decirle a Ino lo que planeaba, pero como siempre ella se me adelantó.

-oye Hinata! Yo quería saber que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura! Pero tenías que jalarme y salir cuando me lo iba a decir?

-relajate, tengo un plan-dije con una sonrisa de las que acostumbraba a poner cuando estaba feliz

-espera, déjame adivinar, no le vas a decir nada a Sasuke-dijo como si estuviera en lo correcto, y si, lo estaba

-soy tan predecible?-dije seria

-algo, no mucho, volviendo al tema, por que no le vas a hacer caso a Saku? Ella parece que enserio tiene otro compromiso-dijo algo preocupada

-no puede ser, apenas ayer le dije que iba a salir con Sasuke, y ella aceptó, y ahora me dice que tiene otro compromiso con alguien más, cuando yo se lo dije a las 11:30 PM? No es posible que le dieran otro compromiso cuando ya se habían acabado las visitas, yo tengo su celular porque se le quedó a Sasuke y me lo dio, entonces solo lo dice porque no quiere tener más vergüenzas con él, por eso no le haré caso, tiene que aceptar que le gusta Sasuke, no crees?-dije con un tono serio

-hablando de chicos, ya te le declaraste a Naruto?-dijo con un tono burlón

-de q-que hablas?, yo no conozco a Naruto-dije muy nerviosa y bastante roja

-no digas que no es cierto, ya te pusiste roja, si lo conoces, y te gusta, la mayoría de las personas ya lo saben excepto Naruto, a menos que….ya te le declaraste?-dijo al principió con algo de obviedad y luego con un tono burlón

-NO! Y NO PIENSO HACERLO! SOLO LO CONOSCO UN POCO, NO MUCHO!,-dije de nuevo con ese tono de voz que detestaba en mi, siempre tenía que ponerme roja cuando se trataba de Naruto-kun, el simple hecho de mencionarlo, me ponía en esa situación tan incomoda.

-aja, si, te creo-dijo con sarcasmo notable.

-espérame un momento-dije para llamarle a Sasuke, me fui a una esquina alejada de Ino, y marqué el número.

-_hola?_

_-_Sasuke?

-_hey, que ocurre?_

-ya lo tengo planeado, será mañana a las 4:00 PM, te parece?

-_por mi no hay ningún problema, Sakura dice que si?_

_-_sip, ella dice que esta bien

-_ok, pasó por ella? O nos encontramos en algún lugar?_

_-_no, tu ve a buscarla, OK?

-_OK, te llamo lueg_o

Ya sabía que me haría eso de nuevo, él nunca se despide de la forma correcta, por que tiene que ser así?.

Sakura POV

Las horas habían pasado rápido…ya era hora de ir a la famosa "sita" con aquel tipo que se encontraría con mi madre, lo peor es que él nos vendría a buscar, no lo soportaba, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas para ir a esa cosa de ella, y cuando ya no lo soportaba el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Sakura! Debe de ser él! Abre la puerta!-dijo gritando mi madre desde arriba en el 2° piso, no tuve más opción que abrir pero no fue lo que creí que encontraría.

-TÚ?-dije gritando al ver quien era

-TÚ?, me debí equivocar de casa, me voy-dijo tratando de volver por donde vino, pero oh sorpresa, baja mi madre de las escaleras corriendo a ver a cierta persona que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Karin! Cariño pasa! Y tu padre? Donde esta?-dijo haciendo entrar a esa maldita niña que siempre en el instituto me molestaba con bromas pesadas que para mi no tenían ninguna gracia.

-en el auto, esta acomodándolo para irnos…..no sabía que Sakura fuera su hija ¬¬-dijo con algo de molestia, es decir, a quien en este mundo le gustaría que el padre de tu peor enemiga saliera con tu propia madre?

-ya se conocen? Que bien! Entonces se llevan bien, cierto?

-si ¬¬, el carro ya esta listo, podemos irnos ya si gusta-dijo la pelirroja y al darse la vuelta vio a alguien que creí que no llegaría porque cierta persona le debió haber avisado de no iría con él ¬¬.-SASUKE-KUN! QUE HACES AQUÍ?^^

._._._._._._._.

Gracias por esperar, tuve mi semana se exámenes y no pude subirlo, mi horario esta algo apretado, así que tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente, pero además no le veo mucho interés en la audiencia, al parecer son menos personas de lo que pensé, no sé si siga valiendo la pena seguir escribiendo capítulos de este fic, sin embargo, voy a seguir escribiendo, agradezco sus reviews, sus adiciones a mis fics favoritos y sobre todo a los que siguen leyendo este fic.

Gracias

Atte. Sia Uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

**Él y yo en una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 6: La segunda peor cita que he tenido**

**Sakura POV:**

No me podía estar pasando esto, no se supone que Hinata le había explicado lo de la cita?, ok, primero tengo una cita con mi madre, luego me encuentro a la loca esa de Karin, por qué hoy? Por qué hoy?

-que haces aquí?-dije algo confundida a lo que veía en frente de mi.

-Sasuke-kun, tú la conoces?-dijo la pelirroja con un tono de molestia mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke, a lo cual a este acto me puse un poco celosa.

-si, es amiga de una amiga, creo-ja! No por mucho tiempo, cuando hable con Hinata no se si la perdone tan fácilmente.

-no creo poder ir a nuestra cita, lo siento, tengo otro compromiso ahora-dije para no seguir con esta tontería, pero no faltó que alguien me contradiga.

-Tú no puedes decirle eso a Sasuke-kun! No tienes derecho!-amm, no, yo no me refería a que ella me contradiga, saben? Ahora estoy feliz porque mi madre no intervino en esto.

-Karin tiene razón, no puedes decirle eso al joven Sasuke-allá esta, por qué no me sorprende?-por qué no van los tres a divertirse mientras voy con el padre de Karin a mi cita?-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro que se le iluminaba por los ojos, eso tampoco me sorprendía.

-ME PARECE GENIAL! VAMOS SASUKE-KUN!-dijo la rara de Karin jalando a Sasuke por el brazo mientras salían de la casa al igual que yo pero rezando en mi mente para que dios me dijera que no me estaba pasando a mí, y a mi salida mi madre manifestó un "diviértanse, suerte cariño" con la misma sonrisa mientras yo me abofeteaba mentalmente.

Subimos al carro de Sasuke y nos dirigimos a una cafetería, yo me quedé callada y atenta a todo lo que decían mis acompañantes durante todo el camino mientras Karin y Sasuke hablaban, bueno, en realidad Karin hablaba, Sasuke solo asentía o contestaba con monosílabos como "hmp", "aja", "si", "no", y otros más. Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas con asientos acojinados para 6 personas, no había otra mesa disponible, así que no había otra opción, Karin se sentó al lado de Sasuke y yo en frente de ellos dos, observaba como ella lo seducía en público y él solo se limitaba a dejarla hacerlo porque él es un caballero y no le haría algo malo a una señorita en un lugar que no sea privado, ja! Típica frase de Itachi, no sé por qué Sasuke me recordaba tanto a él, tal vez la teoría de que todos tienen un doble en el mundo sea cierta. Sasuke intentó alejar a Karin y establecer una conversación conmigo mientras yo leía mi famoso libro de la última cita.

-Sakura has estado muy callada, te ocurre algo?-dijo con un tono sincero que a tal labor me hizo ruborizarme un poco.

-no, estoy bien-dije con el mismo tono y con una sonrisa con la misma sinceridad, ciertamente no quería hablar con él por 3 sencillas razones, 1°por lo que había ocurrido en la cita pasada, 2°él estaba ocupado distrayendo a Karin y 3°no quería tener una pelea con ella por el motivo de que su padre estaba saliendo con mi madre y no quería que la felicidad de mi mamá se acabara.

-SASUKE-KUN! NO ME IGNORES!-dijo algo molesta la pelirroja, era tan incomodo y desgastante escuchar sus quejidos cuando se molestaba, no sé como él la soportaba, en su lugar yo le pondría una cinta adhesiva para callarla, pero no me sirve mucho soñar cosas tan placenteras si tal vez no suceda.

-no te estoy ignorando, creo que debes bajar tu tono de voz, estamos llamando la atención de las personas que tratan de relajarse-dijo serio pero un poco dulce, me sorprendió mucho su forma de hablar, no creí que le diría algo así a ella solo porque es mujer.

-pero, Sasuke-kun…-dijo sin terminar su frase porque Sasuke la interrumpió.

-y tu estas ignorando a Sakura, deberías tener consideración porque no estamos solo tú y yo-dijo serio y ya sin el tono dulce, bien, debo admitir que es algo demandante su forma de hablar, y me gusta, pero también me estremece un poco.

-esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita.

-que haces aquí?-dijo fulminando con la mirada y con un tono serio.

-hola Sakura-dijo él con una tonalidad dulce.

-hola Itachi!-dije algo emocionada al verlo otra vez, a veces soy algo infantil.

-hola Sakura-cuando escuché esa voz ya sabía de quien se trataba e inmediatamente después se me borró la emoción.

-hola, amm, Tomollo, verdad?-dije totalmente neutra, el odio y el desagrado era mutuo, lo siento tanto por Itachi, ya había dicho que la odiaba?

-se conocen?-dijo Sasuke algo enredado por lo que veía.

-era el niñero de Sakura cuando tenía entre 5 y 13 años, sigue siendo la misma niña responsable, emocionada y chillona de siempre-dijo el pelinegro con cola de caballo con una dulce sonrisa al igual que su tono.

-ya ha pasado mucho desde eso.

-espero que no les importe que nos sentemos-maldita Tomollo, llegan e interrumpen los regaños de Sasuke hacia Karin y luego se quiere quedar, no entiendo cual es el punto.

Ellos se sentaron, platicaron y se rieron de todo lo que hablaban, mientras que Sasuke y yo solo observábamos aburridos, mi única distracción era observar a Itachi con su sonrisa que lo hacía brillar y destacar entre todos, pero aún tengo una duda que me atormenta.

-etto Itachi…..Sasuke es algo tuyo?

-Sasuke, no le dijiste a tu futura novia que tienes un hermano?-dijo Itachi con su sonrisa tan dulce.

-No, no creí que fuera buena idea decir que tenía un estorbo en mi vida-dijo Sasuke totalmente serio, no sabía que él odiara tanto a su hermano. A esto Itachi se rió como de costumbre, él tomó su comentario como un chiste pero no creo que Sasuke lo haya dicho con ese resultado.

-y Tomollo es tu amiga, cierto?-que no me puedo guardar mis dudas para mí? Que entrometida soy!

-no crees que sería demasiada casualidad que ella sea solo mi amiga sin ser un familiar?-…eh?-Tomollo es mi prima, no te lo dije?-eh? Y aún así le gusta su propio primo? Esa niña está loca!

Pasaron un par de horas más y yo seguía soqueada con lo que me había dicho Itachi, y no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con nadie, hasta que un comentario por parte de Sasuke me llamó la atención.

-creo que nos tenemos que ir, Sakura, vámonos-aleluya! Por fin me iban a sacar de esa prisión!

-Y QUE HAY DE MI?-shit cállate Karin!

-tengo que llevar a Sakura a su casa, sino su madre se preocupará-ja! Ella? Preocuparse por mi?-su casa está al lado opuesto de la tuya, además, estoy seguro de que Itachi te puede llevar.

-PERO MI PADRE VA A ESTAR EN LA CASA DE ELLA!

-llámalo y dile que lo esperas en casa, Sakura vámonos-ja! Muerete idiota! Ahora yo gané!

-claro, yo la llevo a su casa, me prestas tu auto Sasuke? Digo, de alguna forma la debo llevarla, no?

-sí, sí, sí, llévatelo, vámonos ya.

**Sasuke POV:**

Desde hace rato me había dado cuenta de que a Sakura no le gustaba esa clase de ambiente, era obvio que prefería que Karin no estuviera, así que no tenía otra opción que llevarla a su casa y disculparme por llevar a Karin con nosotros, hacía 10 minutos que salimos de la cafetería y no conversamos sobre nada, odiaba quedarme en silencio cuando estaba con alguien.

-lamento que Karin haya venido, no lo tenía planeado, lo siento.

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco tenía planeado que ella viniera.

-por lo menos te distrajiste un poco.

Sakura POV:

-de que hablas?

-vi que trajiste tu libro de la última vez.-dijo él con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sonrojar. No pude darme cuenta cuando me quitó el libro, abrió en una página cualquiera y empezó a leer uno de los diálogos en voz alta.

_Pasó tiempo y fue allá donde me di cuenta de que la amaba, estaba tan feliz de que supiera que sentía lo mismo que ella hacia mí, y ahora podíamos hacer una vida juntos para ser la pareja más alegre de todo el país…_

-qué es esto?-dijo divertido al leer tal parte del libro

-no te rías! Los escritores no tienen la culpa de que a ti no te guste su arte!

-no es que no me guste, es que es divertido como pueden pensar en esas cosas cuando no es tan fácil que sea real-y después de esas palabras se puso a reírse, estaba cansada de que se riera de la imaginación de los demás, no podía dejar de agarrar mis cosas sin permiso, era tan insoportable que se riera de mis gustos! Y tampoco me di cuenta de cuando me dejó atrás y siguió caminando, y con mi libro!, solo pude ver que doblaba en una calle. Corrí para no quedarme sola en medio de la oscuridad y solo alcanzo a ver que se detiene al ver algo. Llego a su lado y pude notar lo que estaba observando, no pude aguantar más y las lagrimas salieron, bajaron con rapidez mojando mis mejillas y enrojeciendo mis ojos, me quedé paralizada al ver tal escena de mi madre y el padre de Karin besándose.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lamento si tardé demasiado en escribir el capitulo 6, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo con tantas tareas pendientes, pero como ya iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno pues pude escribirlo, gracias a:

setsuna17 , MGGSS, milane, minatostuki , iNgrId23 y en especial a Hoshi Takamura por darme ideas para empezar y terminar el capitulo.

No sé cuando exactamente voy a subir el capitulo 7, espero que pronto, y sobre el fic de "una asesina, una presa" aun no he empezado el capitulo 2, pero como ya terminé el 6 de "él y yo en una nueva vida" me concentraré en empezar el capitulo 2. Gracias nuevamente.

Atte: Sia Uchiha


End file.
